The Legend of Spyro: Scales And Blood
by CrazyDopePerson
Summary: When Spyro wastes his life away by sleeping with both Ember and Cynder, as well as taking drugs, an anonymous face only known as 'Jigsaw' will show him the way. But does Spyro have what it takes to survive?
1. Prologue: Hello Spyro

The Legend of Spyro: Scales And Blood

 **A.N: Over the year of reading Spyro fanfics I noticed that I couldn't find a single crossover between TLoS and the SAW francise. Not to say that one doesn't exist, but even still, I felt like a crossover between the two should happen anyways.**

 **This story is rated M for graphic gore, constant vulgar language, sexual and drug reference. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1. Hello Spyro...**

Spyro's head hurt. It hurt a LOT. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids refused to open. His attempts at talking were just groans of tiredness and pain.

To sum it up, he felt like shit.

Spyro's memory started to sort itself out into a series of events from his last time being awake. He'd been with Cynder for a while, he told her he had some ''business'' to see to, then he went to Ember's. After he'd finished with her he was on his way back to his room in the temple when suddenly... his memory stopped there.

After a couple of more seconds he managed to open his eyes, and received a blinding headache for his efforts. But at least he could see.

Spyro was in what looked like a warehouse that had been forgotten and left to rot for the better part of twenty years or so. Not to far from his left and right were (what appeared to be) holding tanks covered with black covers and in front of his was a recording crystal.

A recording crystal was made by dragons and was used to capture audio and video. Someone had left Spyro a video.

Strange...

Spyro tried to get a better look around his environment, but there was no light except from the glowing recording crystal, and his vision was only so good.

Spyro tried to rise to his paws, but halfway up he collapsed. He was to exhausted to move. Spyro closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before pulling himself to his paws.

His entire body hurt, from his horns to his tail. Most dragons would be crying from the pain, but his scales were purple for a reason. He'd live.

For now.

Spyro tried to walk, but made it a total of five yards when he felt something pull him back by the hind paws. He turned his head a noticed two chains, one on each paw, connecting him to the area where had just woken up. Great.

Spyro coughed twice to loosen up his voice, and then began to call out for help. ''Hello? Anybody? Help me! Please!''

''Spyro? Is that you? What the _fuck_ is going on here?!''

Spyro could recognize that voice anywhere. ''Cynder! Where are you? Are you okay?''

''I don't know where I am, I can't see anything!''

Spyro managed to follow the voice to the large, covered tank on his left.

'' _Spyro!_ ''

Another voice that he recognized, this time coming from the tank at his right.

''Ember! Ember, its okay! Calm down!''

Spyro began to look around, unsure about what to do. With what little light the crystal gave, he managed to make out a couple of wierd devices on the ground in front of him.

Then, lights around the room turned on and the covers on both the tanks dropped.

While Spyro's eyes were adjusting to the light, he heard a heavy, somewhat distorted voice speak.

 _''Hello Spyro, I want to play a game...''  
_

 **Please review...**


	2. Chapter 1: I want to play a game

**Chapter 1: I want to play a game..**

* * *

Spyro's eyes had finished getting used to the light that now flooded the old warehouse and he was now staring at the recording crystal.

The audio that came from the crystal had a heavy static sound in the background and the image was of an odd looking wooden mask that resembled a weird face.

It had red spirals on its cheeks with blood red eyes. Its face was a blank white color, and it had long hair running down its back.

Spyro took quick glances to his left and right. Both females didn't look hurt but both had a strange device on each of their heads that held a loaded crossbow aiming at the center of their skulls.

Spyro also noticed the warehouse around him. It has a wreck. The once silver walls were now almost completely green due to the mold that grew on them.

The smell of death and decay hung in the air like a blanket.

The doll began to talk again, its mouth moving with its words, making it seem alive.

 _''To both sides of you are the two females that you have claimed to both to 'love'. But today Spyro, you will learn that your betrayal will have..consequences. The devices that both females are wearing are of my own design, and, when triggered, will shoot an arrow through their skull, piercing their brain, and killing them. There is three ways that you can prevent that outcome, Spyro. You can stand there and wait for the timer to reach zero, and watch both of your 'lovers' die. Or you can choose to sacrifice the wings on your back, the very things that bring you from a purple lizard to a dragon. Or you can choose to kill one of the two. In front of the tanks there is a button. You must simply press the button on the tank of the one you choose to die._

 _Make your chose, Spyro. Live or die.''_

Cynder and Ember were both in shock, but Cynder, being the stronger willed of the two, spoke first.

''You cheated on me?'' Her voice was sad and quiet.

''I-I... Yeah,'' Spyro sighed ''And I'm going to get you BOTH out of here.''

A red timer flashed on the wall, displaying that he had three minutes to get them out safely.

The devices that he saw on the floor earlier made sense to him now. They were clips that he'd hook to the area where his membranes met his back. He saw the button on the ground that he'd press for the clips to be pulled back, pulling his wings out of their sockets.

The chains around his back legs were released and he walked forward placing the clips on his wing membranes.

He looked at both of the tanks and took a deep breath. ''I love the two of you, and when we get out of here we'll work something out. I promise''

He pressed the button.

The clamps tightened on his wing membranes before pulling back. The process wasn't slow, but it was slow enough to make him feel the bones, nerves, ligaments and muscles tear away from each other. Warm thick blood began to cover his back, and with one more sickening tug, the wings were free from his body.

They lay on the ground, still slightly twitching.

''Oh fuck Spyro,'' Cynder gasped in horror after the process was over.

The timer on the wall froze and the devices on Cynder and Embers heads were released.

A door opened.

It led to the next game...

* * *

 **Review and Rate please...**


	3. Chapter 2: You don't know me

**Chapter 2: You don't know me..**

* * *

Spyro had left his two mates in the other room and dragged himself on. They were safe, and he had to get out. They'd talk later.

The room he found himself in now however was shrouded in complete darkness. Then the staticy, distorted voice began to talk to him again

 _''Hello Spyro. Welcome to the next test. You believe that because you are the 'Savior of the Realms' that you cannot be harmed, but today you will learn that you, like any other dragon can bleed. And if you can bleed, Spyro, you can die._

 _''I will not tell you where you are, but I will tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. I know of your addiction to drugs, and how you feel_ _unstoppable_ _when under their influence Spyro. You see, you don't know me Spyro, but I know all about you._

 _''I want to make you see the light, and the error of your ways. This next test is simple. When the lights turn on you will see that there is no floor in front of you. In the pit where the floor was are long, sharp spikes._

 _''Across the pit are thin planks of wood for you to balance across. Without wings to fly or balance across this test becomes much harder. In the center of the pit, hanging the the roof is a key, a key that unlocks the device that currently sits on Hunters head. Should you fail to get across the pit to the key and unlock Hunters head-piece in sixty seconds, the device will spring open, ripping open Hunters jaw, killing him._

 _''Will you journey across the pit to save Hunters life Spyro? Or will it be a case of the blind leading the blind? Live or Die? Make your chose.''_

A buzzer sounded and the lights, as the voice had said, turned on. Spyro saw Hunter tied to a chair and blindfolded, with one of the killers strange devices around his head about ten meters away from him, but, as the voice also mentioned, the ten meters of distance had no floor and just a thin series of planks of wood for him to walk across.

Mid-way across the gap was a small key gem that would have to be inserted into the device to release it. The cheetah was struggling to break free from the chair and was screaming.

Another red timer had already started to count down as Spyro began to edge his away along the planks.

''I'm coming Hunter, just hang on.'' Spyro said trying to calm his nerves more than Hunters.

Spyros balance had been poor but he made it to the key with 35 seconds left.

As he shuffled close to Hunter, his paw slipped from under him. Spyro barely hung on.

Twenty seconds left...

Spyro stood back up and continued to slowly edge towards Hunter.

Ten..

He was a quarter of the way away.

Nine..

Spyro could hear Hunters muffled shouts of ''Hurry!'' and ''Please make it!''

Eight..

A fifth of the way left to go.

Seven..

The plank beneath Spyro moved slightly.

Six..

Spyro just managed to steady himself.

Five..

Spyro jumped.

Four..

He just made it to the side of the area where Hunter was.

Three..

Spyro had done it!

Two..

''Hunter! I make it! I DID it!''

One..

The trap sprung open, nearly ripping the top of Hunters head from the bottom. Blood began to pour from his now semi-decapitated head.

Spyro could only stare in horror as he watched one of his best friends sag forward.

Hunter was dead.


	4. Chapter 3: I know all your secrets

**A.N: Two things:**

 **First of all, the trap that killed Hunter was the reverse bear trap (In case you didn't know).**

 **Second of all, I'd really appreciate some reviews and suggestions from all you lot reading. I'm currently the only one to cross these two franchisees and I'd like to see what you all want to happen. There might only be 4 or 5 more chapters after this, but if you all want more, I'll do more.**

 **Anyways, on to story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I know all your secrets**

Spyro wasn't sure when he started crying, but he must've.

He had loved Hunter like family, and now this psycho fucker had killed him.

What lesson did this _fucker_ think he was teaching him? That by making stupid decisions his family and friends would have their fucking head ripped off at the jaw?!

Spyro's life had been fine up until now. He'd spend time with Cynder, keeping her happy and love sick, and when he felt the need to get off, he'd go to Ember who'd suck him dry and let him do whatever kinks he wanted to her pink, sexy body.

Then, when all was said and done, he'd buy some 'blue magic' to keep himself high as a kite for a couple of hours. So that _such_ a bad thing?

Fuck. This. Guy

The door to the next test had opened several minutes ago, but Spyro had yet to walk through it. He just stood rooted to the spot, crying and wishing death on the one who had ripped his wings out of his back and killed Hunter.

He'd beat this fucker at his own game, and then rip his eyes out of his skull. The though put a smile on his face. But for now he'd have to keep moving.

Spyro cast one last glance at Hunters dead body (admittedly he struggled not to vomit) before walking into the next 'test'.

Just before he entered the doorway however he noticed something. It took him a second to realize that it was a message scratched into the wall.

 _'The gap in the door is a separate reality'_

''Fuck this guy and his mind tricks,'' Spyro spat.

Spyro noticed that the door didn't lead to another room, but a somewhat long and narrow corridor. Halfway down the corridors length was a light shining through a large window on the left.

Spyro slowly made his way down the corridor until he was by the window. He peered into the window and what he saw made his scales crawl.

Cyril lay on his back with his neck, tail and three of his four paws bound to the floor. Above him was a large blade that looked to be on a pendulum. His free paw that was not bound to the floor was in a vice with a button that, if Cyril stretched enough, could be pressed.

 _''Hello Cyril, I want to play a game. You have spent your life judge others based on the color of their scales. But today, Cyril, You will learn that we are all the same color on the inside._

 _''The blade above you will swing back and forwards and with each full swing, will be lowered slightly. In sixty seconds it will have lowered far enough to rip through your chest, cutting you in half._

 _''Only through a sacrifice of your very life-blood can it be stopped. Make your choise Cyril, live or die.''_

A buzzer sounded and the blade began to swing.

Cyril's first reaction was to squirm and struggle against his binds, all the while screaming things like, ''You sick fucker!'' and ''Get me the fuck out of here!''

Spyro knew what was going to happen. He knew that this wasn't a joke. He had to help Cyril.

''Cyril! Cyril listen to me! Stop struggling and do what he says! This guy isn't playing around! Just do what he wants!''

Cyril had stopped squirming. He looked at Spyro in the eyes. He took a deep breath before pushing his paw forward, holding down the button.

The vice began to close on Cyril's paw. It took about two seconds for his bones to begin to groan under the pressure of the vice.

''Come on Cyril, you can do it!'' Spyro kept calling to Cyril, hoping to encourage Cyril to free himself.

The bones in Cyril's paw had snapped, some parts on bone had torn through his paw and were sticking out. Blood was pouring from every part of his paw now. But somehow Cyril still kept his hold on the button.

The blade that was above Cyril had dropped a considerable amount towards him, but Cyril knew that he had survived.

The vice had completely closed, and the blade had stopped swinging.

 _''Congratulations, Cyril. You have survived.''_

The door at the other end of the corridor in which Spyro stood in opened.

 _''Onto the next test, Spyro...'_


	5. Chapter 4: To the end

**A.N: A quick couple of things..**

 **i) If any of you readers out there would like to submit some art for me to use as a cover (you'd get a shout out!) that would be awesome.**

 **ii) This chapter was pretty hard to write as (personally) Volteer is one of my favorite characters in TLoS series, so sorry fellow Volteer fans, it had to be done.**

 **iii) I'M THIRD IN THE GOOGLE SEARCH RESULTS FOR 'Spyro - SAW crossover'!**

 **On to the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: To the end..**

The corridor led to a medium sized circular room. In the middle of this room was a cage that was hanging about ten feet off of the ground. In this cage was Volteer. His usual happy yellow eyes were dull, puffy and blood-shot.

He'd been crying.

When Spyro entered the room the door behind him swung closed. Volteer's head snapped up and he looked towards Spyro.

''Oh, Spyro, I'm so sorry,'' his voice was low and raspy. He'd definitely been crying.

''Volteer, what happened? What is this? What do you mean you're sorry?'' Spyro couldn't make sense of the situation before him.

Before Volteer could answer any of Spyro's questions a static sound filled the room they were both in, followed by the distorted voice.

 _''Hello Spyro, hello Volteer. I want to play a game._

 _''Spyro, do you think you know the dragon in front of you? Because I know you don't. Let me show you who he really is Spyro._

 _''Volteer, while I am personally not against homosexuality, I AM against forcing young adults and children into unwanted sex.''_

Spyro's eyes widened in horror as he heard about what Volteer had done. Volteer couldn't have done those things, could he?

 _''Today Volteer, I will offer you a chance to make up for your sins, for once you are in hell, Volteer, only the Devil can help you out.''_

A buzzer sounded and two panels in the roof opened, both on opposite sides of the cage in which Volteer was suspended in. From the roof two rows of three chainsaws were lowered. The chainsaws were turned on and the hoist that they were attached to moved them until they were just touching the two sides of Volteers cage.

Another buzzer sounded and the sides were released. Volteer was now surrounded by two sides of a cage and two walls of live chainsaws.

 _''The rules of this game are simple. Spyro, your objective is to find the tile in the wall that can be removed. Inside this hole will be a switch that, when pulled, will stop the chainsaws and will release the floor of Volteers cage, getting him out safely. You have five minutes Spyro, or the life of your 'friend' will be ended._

 _''Live or die. the choise is yours.''_

A red timer above the door to the exit of this room started to count down from five minutes.

Spyro looked over the wall, which had been covered with writing that had been done in either blood or red paint (Spyro hoped that it was the latter).

'Save as I save'

'Judge as I judge'

'Help as I help'

'Live as I live'

Among these sentences were puzzle pieces.

This guy was fucking crazy. But still, Spyro had no time to reflect on such thoughts.

He began to press his paw on random tiles that lined the wall.

Nearly two minutes had passed and Spyro still hadn't found the right tile. Volteers cage had begun to tilt. If Spyro didn't hurry he'd lose his balance and slide right into the chainsaws.

Spyro then noticed something. All of the puzzle pieces that were painted on the wall were across multiple tiles. Except one. One of the puzzle pieces was fit exactly on one tile, and one tile only.

Spyro ran over to it and pushed against it. It moved, but couldn't be pushed forward. It was meant to be pulled out, but there was no where to get a grip to pull it out.

Spyro sighed to himself. He wouldn't have a choice.

He glanced at the timer. He had fifty-eight seconds to free Volteer. Volteers cage had been tilted alot, and Volteer found keeping grip to be quite a challenge. He knew that soon enough he'd completely lose his grip and slide into the chainsaws.

Spyro punched the tile as hard as he could. The tile fractured. Bones in Spyros paw had also fractured. But he had to save Volteer. He punched the tile again, completely destroying it. He pulled the switch and he heard a loud crash behind him.

He turned around and saw Volteer laying on the ground.

Spyro smiled to himself, he'd saved another one of his friends from this bastards 'game'.

Spyro walked over to Volteer, who had now risen to his paws and had turned towards Spyro.

When Spyro had gotten close enough Volteer pulled him into a hug, whispering ''I'm sorry,'' during the entire embrace.

Volteer eventually let Spyro go and Spyro made his way towards the door to the next game.

before Spyro went through he turned towards Volteer and said, ''Find a way out of here, Cynder, Ember and Cyril are already free. Find them and make sure that they're alright.''

He then turned towards the open door and took a deep breath.

He had a feeling that he knew who was next..


End file.
